O Diabo
é o antagonista principal de Cuphead e o chefe final do jogo. Em sua forma normal, o Diabo tem uma cabeça pequena e negra, em sua cabeça ele tem dois chifres grandes de cor branca, dois olhos amarelos com pupilas pretas em formato de torta cortada, um nariz grande e orelhas grandes de cor cinza. O corpo do Diabo é peludo, e a cor de seu pelo é preta, suas mãos e seus pés tem a cor cinza, e ele tem unhas afiadas de cor branca. Em sua segunda forma (na forma final de sua batalha), o Diabo fica gigantesco e algumas partes de seu corpo mudam de cor, agora ele é visto com pelo vermelho, chifres amarelos, pupilas vermelhas e unhas amarelas. Tal como muitas representações de Satanás, o Diabo é um ser cruel e malévolo que concede ofertas a qualquer ofereça em troca sua alma e servidão. Antes de batalhar ele concorda em poupar Cuphead e Mugman se eles entregarem todos os contratos de almas. Ele também não tem empatia com os outros, incluindo seus próprios servos, como é evidente por ele chamar o King Dice, um "imprestável", depois que ele perde na luta com o jogador. O Diabo têm como característica principal o seu orgulho e egocentrismo, acreditando que ele sempre ganhará no final. Ao entrar no nível, o jogador assistirá uma cena em que ele deve escolher entre dar ao Diabo seus contratos ou lutar contra ele, o que resulta em um dos dois finais. *Originalmente, o Diabo traria o mal e as tentações da Bíblia. Com Cuphead e Mugman, realizando ações imorais ao jogar no cassino. *No início da história, o Diabo representa o clássico "dobro ou nada" nos jogos de apostas. No entanto, ele adicionou a tomada de suas almas, se perderem na aposta. *Estranhamente, os changelogs do jogo listam o ataque da serpente do Diabo como "ataque de cobra", embora tenha pernas e asas, fazendo com que se pareça mais com um dragão chinês. *Ao se recusar a dar os contratos para o Diabo, havia uma variante animada usada no trailer do E3 2017, mas que nunca foi usada na versão final. Isso sugere que o jogo originalmente teria cenas animadas. *Há um sprite não usado do Diabo mostrado no trailer E3 2015 no qual ele é um morcego vampiro que convoca outros morcegos para atacar. *O Diabo, assim como King Dice, não pode ser combatido em dificuldade simples; apenas em regular e especialista. *Ns arquivos do jogo, os sprites da segunda fase do Diabo são rotulados como "Fase 3", presumivelmente significando que uma das fases foi cortada na versão final do jogo. *O Diabo é um dos dois chefes que mostram um Cuphead morto durante sua apresentação, o outro sendo Djimmi o Grande. *O Diabo é um dos dois chefes que ameaçam matar Cuphead durante a sua introdução, sendo o outro Djimmi o Grande. **Ele também é o único chefe que mostra um Cuphead e Mugman mortos em sua tela de morte. *No final da transformação da serpente na fase 1, há uma hitbox no canto inferior esquerdo da tela. Isso significa que, se o jogador permanecer no canto após o término do ataque, ele poderá ser atingido por um objeto aparentemente invisível e perder uma vida. **O Diabo também é o único chefe que mostra Cuphead e Mugman mortos em sua tela de morte. *O tema do Diabo na primeira fase é chamada de "Admission to Perdition" e consiste em partes de outros temas de outros chefes, como "Sugarland Shimmy", "Junkyard Jive!", "Fiery Frolic", "Dramatic Fanatic", "Floral Fury, "Carnival Kerfuffle, "Ruse of an Ooze", e "Clip Joint Calamity". O tema também incorpora solos de fundo que relembram os solos de piano implementados na música de introdução. Isso pode simbolizar que Cuphead e Mugman não estão apenas lutando por si mesmos, mas também pelos outros devedores. en:The Devil es:The Devil ru:Дьявол Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Inkwell Hell Categoria:Don't Deal with the Devil Categoria:Cuphead